If They Survived
by 18armsh
Summary: Tobias and Tris have been dating for five years-five years since the horrifying attack on Abnegation leaving Tris and her friends nearly dead. One-shot


All characters, quotes, etc. belong to Veronica Roth! I do not own them!

I wake up to a tickling on my neck. I groan in annoyance and shift to escape it, attempting to fall back asleep. The sensation slowly fades, though taking its time. I sigh when the tickling finally stops. To my relief, darkness begins to take over my vision drift off again-until it returns.

Keeping my eyes closed, I swat as hard as I can at the source, hoping that it wasn't some sort of spider that had crawled onto me overnight. My hand connects to skin which is immediately followed masculine yelp. I open my eyes and turn to discover what made the noise. Tobias lays next to me rubbing his cheek where a red mark was already visible on his skin.

"Ow," he complains, "last time I try to wake you up with kisses."

"Sorry! I didn't know it was you!" I say, stifling laughter at my boyfriend's grumbling.

"Well, who else would it be?" Tobias huffs, clearly not as angry as he is pretending to be.

I sit up but Tobias lashes out and throws his muscular body on top of mine, pinning me down by his sudden movement. He gently wraps his arms around me and smashes his lips into mine, "Tris Eaton, I love you." He whispers in my ear.

I giggle. Tobias and I are not actually married—not even engaged—but we have always enjoyed the idea, talking about it most nights before bed. Heat spreads across my cheeks. It is

weird how even though we have been dating for nearly five years he still is able to make me blush at his small actions.

"I love you, too." I murmur while pressing my forehead against his.

Tobias traces down my cheek with his thumb until he reaches my collarbone and down my neck; I shudder, not only from the coolness of his fingers but also because the feeling is so amazing. Normally every day when we wake up we'd spend the morning together like this. We'd stay in bed and make out and unable to control out feelings for each other. However, I am disappointed when he stops short of our usual and turns his attention to my bird tattoos.

"I still don't understand why you got them." He mutters, running his fingers around each bird.

"I told you already! One for each-" I cut off as the door opens. I catch a glance of a dark complexion I roll behind Tobias so that my bare chest isn't revealed. I bury my face the bare skin of Tobias's back while I silently pray that no one saw me naked.

"Hey, lovebirds," Uriah's voice is thick with laughter, "you gonna come down for breakfast?"

"Yeah, just give us a minute." Tobias says calmer than I have ever felt in my life. I am surprised by the tone in his voice, unable to contemplate how he is able to stay so collected even though someone walked in on us. His voice is betrayed, though, by his back where the muscles are hunched, almost as if he is trying to keep himself calm.

The door shuts quietly and I spring for my shirt that, somehow during the chaos of Uriah walking in on us, had been flung to the other side of the room. However, Tobias just rolls is his

eyes and grins. Once I have pulled the garment over my head I turn and gape at the handsome man beside me.

"What?" He laughs.

"How can you stay so calm?" I scoff while ignoring the embarrassed tears that prick my eyes.

"My father is Marcus Eaton. I've had lots of practice of keeping calm."

I shrug and suppress a giggle that bubbles in my throat. Tobias flashes me a silly look. I lose my control and burst into laughter, though I hope that he doesn't think that I'm laughing at him. I wipe away jovial tears and place a hand on Tobias's shoulder.

"I promise I'm not laughing at you!" I manage while biting back another bout of uncontrollable laughter.

"I'll see you in the cafeteria." Tobias winks as he begins to leave our room.

"Aren't you going to wait for me?" I ask with a mock pout.

"I'd better get down there before Uriah tells everyone what just happened." He explains.

I nod, "Fair point"

Tobias walks out after slipping on his Dauntless apparel. I close my eyes and breathe a deep breath and let it out. A blush creeping into my cheeks and warms my face. It was hard to remember a time without Tobias, even though I mourned my parent's death every day, I hardly think about them now. In fact, I could barely remember the gentle curves of my mother's hips and the way my father's smile easily reached his eyes and brightened his whole face. I opened my eyes and stared out the door.

"Tris Eaton." I savor the taste of the name for as long as I can.


End file.
